Episode 6258 (27th March 2006)
Plot Becky threatens Norris telling him to stay away from her mate Kelly. Norris is bemused. Ronnie exchanges lingering looks with Charlie and suggests they should leave the Rovers and go back to Tracy and Charlie's flat for a drink. Charlie agrees. Phil tries to talk to Gail about the cards but she busies herself and avoids the subject. Phil's frustrated. Sean arrives in the Rovers walking on air. He explains how he copped off with a gorgeous bloke called Chris and spent the night with him. The Baldwins have a meeting to discuss Mike. They all agree that a nursing home is not an option and he's better off with family. Danny persuades Leanne to agree to look after him at home. Penny looks after Mike for a couple of hours. They look at old holiday snaps together but she's upset when he refuses to recognise her as the woman in the photos. Ronnie plays games with Charlie. She asks him if he fancies her and when he admits he does, Ronnie turns the knife telling him she certainly doesn't fancy him. Charlie's not impressed at being made a fool of. Phil loses his temper and grabs Gail's arm in an attempt to make her listen. David leaps to his mum's defence. Phil pushes David over. Gail becomes angry and throws Phil out of the house saying she never wants to see him again. Ronnie tells Steve she wants to go as she has a headache. Tracy's suspicious wondering what went on between Ronnie and Charlie. Distraught Gail apologises to Sarah and David for bringing another violent man into their lives. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Becky - Katherine Kelly *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) *Gail Platt - Helen Worth (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Clive Russell as Phil Nail. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ronnie sets Charlie up for a fall by flirting with him until he makes a pass at her; Gail is forced to throw a violent Phil out of the house; and the Baldwins clash over Mike's future - with Danny expecting Leanne to care for him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,060,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2006 episodes